


I Just Can't Resist (The Things You Do)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Spiders Are Rather Unconventional Pets [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Harry is such a tease, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, and still has a thing for Spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Peter just has to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Resist (The Things You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I will write actual sex. I promise -.-'

Peter isn't stupid. He knows that Harry wouldn't just leave his window open when so many of the press are looking for a story on the new CEO of Oscorp, not to mention all the people out for his money and looking for ways to blackmail him into giving it out. No, the webslinger knows that this is 100% deliberate. That Harry knows that if he leaves his window open _(the one closest to his bed)_ around midnight Peter will see just what show he wants to put on _(though he hears it first)._

It's not hard to peer into the room from his place stuck to the side of his lover's house, shadowed and out of sight. It's not hard to remain undetected either, but Peter doesn't doubt that Harry knows that he's there.

He always switches things up--a vibrator there, a cock ring here--but this time, Peter must say he's a little surprised. Harry's rich and powerful and can probably buy a lot of strange things and get away without being questioned too, so somehow the webslinger's never been surprised by the various sex toys that the CEO has used both on himself and Peter. But this, this is new.

There's a screen hovering at the end of the bed, the light bathing Harry's pale skin in flickering colors that making him seem all the more untouchable. What's on the screen has Peter forcing himself to stay still, to simply watch until Harry dismisses him or calls him inside _(though it's certainly an effort)._ Because he's watching himself, footage of Spiderman saving people, of fighting criminals and taking them down as well as videos that he hadn't even known _existed_. Ones between Harry and himself, or should he say Spiderman, in all types of sexual situations and he's always known that his lover liked the suit despite his teasing but _fuck_ that's hot.

"Uhn, Peter..." Harry breathes, fingers stroking over his arousal as he arches off the bed, biting into his palm to keep his sounds muffled. It's not often that Harry lets him inside, lets him take control, but the days that he does Peter makes sure that the CEO doesn't do that, lets him hear his voice.

The scenes on the screen are a jumble; one moment he's swinging through the air, the next he's clinging to the wall with hands and feet as Harry mouths at his arousal through tight spandex. Peter thinks it may be doing more for him than even Harry and forces his hands to stay where they are as his suit grows uncomfortably restrictive.

"Mnh-- _Peter_!" Harry cries out, eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered, hand working over his weeping flesh and Peter gets his own shiver as the scent of his lover hits his nose. Blue eyes open dazedly, flicking up to the screen where Spiderman's taking down Electro before gazing into the darkness where the real thing is hiding. "I--want--"

Peter shudders at that, clinging to the wall and forcing himself to stay still as he bites back a whine; because as much as that sounded like it, it wasn't an invitation.

It doesn't take much longer for Harry to let go, a soft cry leaving his mouth as he arches up, spilling onto his chest and staining his expensive sheets. He stares up at the ceiling dazedly for a few moments, panting softly as the screen plays on before he finally sits up with a soft groan, tapping something at the bottom of the projection and shutting it off with a swipe of his fingers before flopping back down with a slow stretch.

"Well?" He murmurs, when Peter is just about to give up and take off to deal with his own issue. "Are you going to dangle out there all night or come in?"

Peter doesn't need to be told twice.

He crawls in quickly, turning to close the window and shut the blinds before facing Harry, cheeks flushed under his suit. He moves to take off the mask before a shake of the head stops him.

"No," Harry murmurs, beckoning him forward with a slow smile. "Let me."

Peter is all too willing to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
